


Introductions

by orphan_account



Series: An Angel/Devil Series [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Fluff, Gen, Paranormal, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav meets Georg for the first time, and instantly takes a dislike to him. Will Georg be able to change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

‘Hello! I’m Georg. Are you my demon?’ The young angel asked. Innocence radiated from him. He wasn’t humanized yet so his goodness wasn’t curbed by the fragile form. 

The little Demon was appalled, he had to work with such a pathetic drippy goody-two-shoes? No thanks, he remember what it was like being and angel all that harp and halo shit bored him quite literally to hell, and now he had to stick on earth to balance the life of some dumb pre-teen twins? Fuck that, he was going back to his cave. He was missing the heat already. 

‘I’m not your demon, I don’t belong to any body. Look, Greg is it?’ 

‘It’s Ge…’ 

‘Whatever, you and I both know this is stupid, I hate all angels and I’m not too thrilled with humans either. In short this is never going to work and I’m going home.’ 

Gustav enjoyed watching the angel’s face fall. He knew that the angel wouldn’t disobey orders. He couldn’t, not when they’d come from his master, but Gustav could lie, cheat and disobey as much as he wanted. The more the better really, it was the general rule. (Well unless the order had come from The Devil himself then expect to be in a world of pain if you said no to him.) He turned around and began to walk away from the neutral ground. 

‘Wait.’ The warm light of Georg’s Energy wrapped itself around his wrist tugging him back to the centre of the room. 

‘Urg’ Gustav was disgusted. How dare that little feather-winged bastard get his filthy goodness all over him? He casually flicked shadows in the direction of the chain of light, fully expecting it to dissipate as all opposite energies do upon contact. 

What he most defiantly was not expecting was for the chain of light to twist itself around the shadow in a welcoming embrace. He didn’t even know that was possible. 

Georg looked impressed but wholly unsurprised. Gustav however knew that if he were able to have a reflection in a mirror, astonishment, awe and not a little fear would have been evident on his face. 

‘Why is it doing that?’ said Gustav trying but unable to keep his voice level. 

Georg just smiled watching the dark and the light dance together. ‘It means we’re paired. I knew it could happen between and angel and a demon but I never expected it I doubt many of us has ever gotten to work with the one they’re paired with.’ He looked Gustav straight in the eyes. ‘We’re very lucky.’ 

Was this true? Was this really the person Gustav was destined to spend the rest of his life with? He was so much stronger than he looked Gustav could see that now. He’d not cared when he’d entered the room, but suddenly this young boy was fascinating. With him maybe, it could work with him. He wanted to try. 

‘Whereabouts are we landing then?’ 

Georg’s grin was wide. ‘In Magdeburg. They’ve got a small show going on. If we meet them there tonight, we can join their band.’ 

*** 

They spoke a little but soon decided just to go. It didn’t take long for Gustav to decide on the form he was going to take, he wanted something innocent looking and simple, someone that could go unnoticed when he wanted. Georg had settled for something simple too but Gustav knew that form was going to grow up to be undeniably sexy. 

The form became mist that floated around him he breathed it in and then it clamped over his body a lock and a cage. He no longer had unlimited power, this form was so weak he could barely perform mild curses without tiring. This was going to be difficult. 

‘Georg are you as limited as I am cause this feels like I’m suffocating’ 

‘I understand, I think this is a necessary precaution against our strength.’ 

‘Meh. This body itches.’ 

‘Come on we need to go. I’m so excited!’ Georg ran over to the door, which opened onto the town of Magdeburg. Grudgingly Gustav followed behind his new enemy/friend. Apparently not moving fast enough Georg’s hand wrapped around Gustav’s and dragged them to the little club where he could feel the twins thrumming with energy. 

Having fought their way to the front the demon finally got a good look at the people he would be forced to exist with for the rest of their lives. 

The pure power radiating from the pixie princess and his longhaired clone shocked Gustav, if he was going to be stuck with sickly little humans at least they’d been given awesome ones.


End file.
